dhaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Summary Appearance The human colonists are of all colors, shapes, and sizes. On average, the males stand about six feet tall, and weigh one hundred and eighty pounds. The females are normally about 5'8", around one hundred fourty pounds. Hair and eye color varies vastly, the colonists a collection of all different types of men and women the Elder Kingdoms had to offer. Brown, Blue, and Hazel are all fairly common eye colors. Green and Purple are far rarer, and normally are a sign of nobility. Humans are fairly small and weak in comparison to Orcs and Trolls, and they do not have any magical prowess like the Elves of the North. They lack any sort of sharp fangs, or claws for defense. Without weapons, a normal human does not stand much of a chance in battle. Life Spans Humans live very short lifespans, the oldest humans known on Dhaera are nobility, and they only reach the age of about sixty before succuming to illness or the elements. For both men and women, maturity starts at about fifteen, when the boys are able to work and fight, and the women are able to care for men. The average man or woman lives to about thirty. Any who live past that are considered blessed. History Two Hundred years ago, the Elder Kingdoms were in the middle of a massive war. One of the greater Kingdoms sent a dozen ships filled mostly civilians a few score soldiers to settle the famed continent to the West only heard of in Elven legends. They called it 'Dhaera', the Land of Opportunity. They promised people their own land to farm, a place where a commoner could become a lord with just the right amount drive and ability. All they requested was they build a fleet of warships, remember their loyalty, and return when requested to aid in the war that tore across the Elder Kingdoms. The dozen ships took three months to arrive at the new continent, where they made it close to shore before wrecking on the jagged coral reefs scattered along the southern reaches. Most of the soldiers died, sinking to the bottom of the sea due to heavy weapons and armor. Those who survived were barely concerned about loyalty, and more concerned about the next meal. They set out to make a civilization for themselves, eventually building a city known as New Harbor. Over the next few years, the Elder Kingdom who sent the colonists sailed ships to contact their newly founded colony, in an attempt to discern the status of the project. Every ship sent crashed upon the reefs protecting the shores, only a few dozen surviving these tragedies. New Harbor serves as a center for Human activity in Dhaera. The main city over time developed a corrupt and authoritarian rule, the division of power wide and devestating. The House of Nobles live in control, a single family by the name of Bradmoore keeping them all in check. Terylen Bradmoore is a direct decendant of the first elected leader of New Harbor, and asserts his power by keeping his family members deeply rooted in the Armed Militia of New Harbor. Nicknamed 'minnows' due to their flown sigil of a fish, the men and women of the Armed Militia do their best to keep the peace, and ward off orcish threats that get too close to the City. It is split into two internal sects, the members who wish to actually keep people safe, and the people who abuse their power, and serve private Lords instead of the people of the city. Those who are loyal to Bradmoore ensure his name is never spoken of in a negative fashion, and impliments systems to destroy any freedoms the citizens of the city have remaining. Those who serve the public do their best to work within the horribly broken system to purge corruption and bring the human colony to a new state of order. All of this internal conflict and persecution is the reason settlers flee to the plains of Baylen. Dozens and dozens of small villages and towns raise and fall every few years, some suceeding, some failing. Some falling to Orcish Warbands, some prevailing against their attacks. Most however, are insignificant, and too small to worth mentioning. What is the next step for the human race? To advance the corruption and authoritative rule of the Bradmoores? To eliminate the corruption and bring the fight to the Orcish mountain tribes? Only the players will decide. Culture The human colonists have a very simple culture. The commoners are the average man, the shop owner, the farmer, the tailor. These people all openly respect the Minnows, or the Armed Militia. Some may be rebellious in private, but no sane man would dare speak out openly against them or their leaders. Their leaders are officers. All officers are given their rank by the House of Nobles, to keep control of the city. Noblemen and women do not often leave their district, nor are commoners often allowed into the pristine square where the elite reside. So they are easy to fear, the faceless leaders who control their daily lives from beyond those iron gates. Barter is very common in New Harbor, and the settlements scattered around the area. Gold and silver is in very short supply, and his horded by the House of Nobles. Most armor is made of leather, and most weapons in use are either clubs, wooden hammers, axes, or spears. Existance on the plains means food is abundant, but metals and stone are in short supply. Only as settlements get closer to the mountains do they have more access to such tools, but the high reward comes with a high risk. Cloths in colors other than brown, black, and gray are saved for the elite, or for merchants who can obtain such dyes. It's not common to see average people willing to trade the required goods for such luxuries. Commoners and soldiers normally talk in harsh english, education not very widespread in New Harbor. The elite however speak properly, and in a very refined way. The accents of the Elder Kingdoms have blended together, and are no longer decernable from eachother. Marriage is common around age 20, and having many children is a normal thing. More children means more labor for the farm, more hands to take up arms to defend your land, and more women to learn tailoring, cooking, and medicinal practicies, as well as sire more children. Families are normally nuclear, consisting of all generations of the family. It is not uncommon for humans to have four or five brothers and sisters, and it is not uncommon for them to live with their parents and grandparents, sharing in their work and responsibilities. Women are looked at as equals, as many serve in the Armed Militia, and share seats in the House of Nobles. However it is the norm for women to take up housewife responsibilities. Women who seek their own destiny, deviating from this norm are criticized by their families, since a working woman does not have much time to marry, settle, and have children. Religion Write the second section of your page here.